Jealous
by Ciella Anna
Summary: The Eve dan Jongin sama dengan Porno! KaiSoo. Oneshoot


Jealous

.

Jongin x Kyungsoo

.

other cast

.

Rated T

Happy reading

.

.

Van putih berhenti tepat di depan rumah minimalis yang terletak di antara rumah penduduk lainnya. Pintu Van terbuka, dan keluarlah para member dari boy grup terkenal se-korea selatan bahkan sedunia.

Yang pertama keluar adalah Chen, di susul Chanyeol yang langsung meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat ke dua tangannya, dan sedikit membuat lebar kedua kakinya.

"Minggir!!!" Chanyeol terkejut karena seseorang menabrak kasar cenderung menendang kakinya.

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo!!! Chanyeol berteriak kesal,

"Diam, Chan!!"

"Hehe, maaf sayang." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun yang telah berada di depannya.

"Kenapa dia?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti dan melihat ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang baru saja turun dari Van di susul Suho dan Minseok.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Suho ke Jongin yang di balas hanya dengan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Ya sudah. Masuk dulu. Sudah malam." Minseok menggamit lengan Chen dan mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Di belakang mereka Sehun dan Suho berpandangan, merenungi nasib mereka.

Jongin? Ia hanya berjalan lesu karena capek, belum lagi kekasih hatinya mendiamkannya sejak mereka masih di acara. Mereka baru saja pulang dari mengisi acara di Ulsan Summer Festival.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja makan, Baekhyun mengambil air dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Enggak!" Jawab Kyungsoo acuh. Ia berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Yak Kyungsoo, kalau orang bicara tuh di dengerin, jangan diabaikan. Issh." Baekhyun berteriak namum Kyungsoo jelas mengabaikan. Baekhyun kembali meminum airnya secara brutal karena kesal sama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak sih sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke ruang makan karena mendengar Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak.

"Aku kesel Chan. Si Kyungsoo itu ditanyain malah pergi gitu aja. Aku tahu nih, dia pasti cemburu ke Jongin. Dasar!" Baekhyun mengomel sedang Chanyeol hanya menggeleng maklum melihat kekasihnyang yang masih saja bertenaga sehingga mempunyai energi untuk mengomeli Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah. Kita ke kamar aja. Istirahat." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar, mereka melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan TV bersama Sehun dan Suho. Kyungsoo duduk bersila menonton TV padahal Bakehyun tahu Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menaruh atensinya pada TV tersebut. Di samping Kyungsoo, Sehun duduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan ke arah meja, bermain bersama ponseknya. Sedang Suho duduk di sofa single yang berada di samping Sehun.

"Gak ganti baju Kyung?" Tanya Suho.

"Males."

"Hyung kenapa sih?" Sehun kesal melihat respon Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Sehun dan Suho tahu, Kyungsoo itu dewasa namun kalau bertengkar dengan Jongin ia bisa berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan.

"Diam Sehun!!" Kyungsoo bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Sehun.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo lelah, ia ingin mandi, lalu kemudian tidur. Namun, sedari tadi ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam kamar karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin juga akan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Makanya setelah masuk ke dalam dorm, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang makan, namun acara menyepinya terganggu karena Baekhyun yang berisik. Kyungsoo tidak kesal ke Baekhyun atau member lain, ia kesal sama Jongin. Tapi imbasnya ke member lain juga kan, Kyung?

Kyungsoo masih duduk di depan TV sendirian. Ini sudah lewat jam 12 malam, namun ia bersikeras untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin sebal karena Jongin bahkan tidak terlihat peduli dan mengabaikannya.

Member lain sudah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tidur bersama mereka, namun Kyungsoo hanya berkata "tidak" dengan wajah datar bercampur kesal minta di cubit.

Bunyi pintu dari arah kanan langsung saja membuat Kyungsok berpura-pura menutup matanya, ia masih duduk bersandar sofa, kakinya dia selonjorkan ke atas meja, Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidur ketika mendengar langlah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tahu jelas bahwa itu adalah Jongin, orang yang membuatnya sangat kesal hari ini.

Jongin berjalan perlahan setelah menutup pintu kamar. Penerangan di ruang tamu hanya berasal dari arah TV yang masih menyala, namun Jongin masih bisa melihat lelaki yang duduk tertidur menghadap televisi.

Jongin berdecak karena merasa kekasihnya ini terlalu keras kepala. Lihat saja, ia bahkan memilih tidur di sofa karena marah kepada dirinya, padahal Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu di mana letak salahnya. Sebelum mereka perform, Kyungsoo masih berlaku baik-baik saja, namun setelah selesai perform, Kyungsoo bahkan enggan meliriknya. Jongin yang bingung bercampur capek, akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menambah masalah dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang, makanya ia memiluh mengurung diri di dalam kamar dari pada harus berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku sih??" Tanya Jongin kepada diri sendiri, ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo, meliahat ke arah lelaki imut itu. Nafas Kyungsoo teratur, dan Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Hyung." Panggil Jongin sembari menepuk pipi Kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tertidur lantas menggeak-gerakan kelopak matanya seperti orang yang hendak bangun tidur.

Jongin gemas melihat cara Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia hampir saja mencium pipi gembul Kyungsoo namun urung karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo semakin marah.

"Apa sih!!" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kasar. Melihat Jongin semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Ya pindah Hyung. Tidur di kamar. Ayo." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsol namun segera ditepis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sok akrab ya."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kernyitan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan ketika ia melihat sekilas tampilan mesin pencari yang masih terbuka, ia semakin kesal, dan langsung melempar ponselnya ke lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal.

"Ish Hyung kenapa sih. Dari tadi marah-marah gak jelas. Aku salah apa sih?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan bahkan ia tidak mau melihat ke arah lelaki itu.

"Ya sudah, marah saja aku. Tapi ayo masuk kamar dulu. Tidur di kamar, jangan disini. Nanti punggung Hyung sakit loh." Jongin berbicara lembut karena tidak ingin memancing pertengkaran. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati ponsel Kyungsoo yang terletak naas di atas karpet.

"Jangan menyentuh ponselku!!!" Ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin kembali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, pandangan mereka beradu namun Kyungsoo memutus kontak lebih dulu.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan menyentuh ponselmu. Tapi ayo istirahat di kamar. Besok kita masih harus melakukan promosi, Hyung."

Kyungsoo kembali mengabaikan Jongin. Ia berdiri dan mengambil kasar ponselnya, lalu kembali lagi duduk di tempatnya semula.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Cks, kekasihnya ini umurnya saja yang banyak, tapi tetap saja masih sering merajuk hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal menurut Jongin.

"Tersrahlah. Aku akan tidur saja." Jongin memakai senjata terakhirnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan berhitung dalam hati

1

2

"Isshhh, Jongiiiiinnnnnn!!!!! Jangan meninggalkanku!!!"

Tuhkan. Yang tadi mendiamkan Jongin siapa coba?

Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang kekanakkan.

"Ayo. Tidur di kamar." Jongin mengulurkan tabgannya, namun Kyungsoo masih mengabaikan.

"Enggak mau!!" Kyungsoo menggembugkan pipinya kesal.

"Lalu? Katanya tidak ingin di tinggal." Jawab Jongin kemudian memilih duduk di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Aku kesal. Marah." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sesingkat singkatnya.

"Kesal kenapa, sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang."

"Kesal kenapa, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo segera melihat ke arah Jongin, menyipitkan matanya.

"Kok Kyungsoo sih?"

"Lah, katanya tadi jangan panggil sayang." Jongin semakin frustasi dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia lelah, ingin segera tidur. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merajuk. Tobat dia. Kyungsoo pernah mogok bicara selama seminggu karena Jongin tidak mau membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Ihhh, Aku kesal Jongin. Kesal. Titik."

"Ya sudah sini.. sini.." Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo mengahadapnya. Ia menahan pundak Kyungsoo agar tetap mengarah padanya.

"Oke. Kamu kesal kenapa kali ini? Kalau kamu gak bilang, mana aku tahu sayang??"

"Aku kesal pokoknya!!"

"Iya. Tapi kenapa???"

Kyungsoo mememberikan ponselnya, yang di terima dengan bingung oleg Jongin. Kyungsoo mengode Jongin untuk membuka ponselnya dan ketika ia melihat kayar ponsel Kyungsoo, ia mengerbyit sesaat kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat Jongin yang tidak kunjung menahan tawanya, Kyungsoo memukul kesal pucuk kepala lelaki itu.

"Jangan ketawa Jongin!"

"Jadi kamu marah karena ini?" Jongin berbicara di sela-sela tawanya. kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya merah, karena kesal bercampur malu.

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang Jongin tertawakan, itu adalah rekaman perform The Eve yang memfocuskan hanya pada Jongin seorang, dan rekaman tersebut menapilkan wajah Jongin secara dekat. (Kalian taulah bagaimana ekpresi Jongin saat Ulsan Summer Festival? Wajah Jongin di situ kan porno bangetlah yaa.)

"Berhenti ketawanya, Jongiiin!!!!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pelan lengan Jongin. Ia semakin malu saja.

"Lah, kok nangis?" Jongin sontak saja berhenti ketawa karena melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku kesal iih." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, dan Jongin tersenyum kemudian membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak suka Jongin," Selalu seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan menceritakan hal yang membuatnya resah atau marah ketika Jongin memeluknya.

"Kau menampilkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu ke banyak orang. Aku tidak suka. Mereka mengambil potret wajahmu dan menyebarkan ke seluruh media sosial. Mereka membuat gift di gerakkan yang itu. Ihhh. Aku keselllll!!!!"

Jongin tertawa dengan lengan yang masih melingkupi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Itu kan karena di panggung, sayang. Chanyeol dan Sehun pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan?" Jongin mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ya tapi kamu jangan ikut-ikut tiang listrik dan cadel itu dong. Itu teriakkan fans kamu aku tidak suka."

"Kamu marah ke fans aku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng di dada Jongin, "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal ke kamu doang. Kalo kamu gak begitu, mereka gak sehisteris itu."

"Oke. Aku minta maaf. Lagian itu stage comeback terakhir the eve juga kan?"

"Ya tapi kan foto kamu udah banyak ke mereka Jongiiin. Bahkan kemarin-kemarin kan absmu udah banyak kau perlihatkan."

"Tapi kan kamu bisa lihat ekspresi ku yang lebih hot dari itu, sayang. Lagipula, masakah abs, mereka kan cuma bisa melihat, tidak bisa menyentuhnya atau menciumnya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Yakk!!! Iisss apaan."

Jongin gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang tersipu, ia mengecup cepat bibir hati milik lelaki imut itu.

"Jangan menciumku bodohhh!!" Jongin kembali tertawa dan membawa Kyungsoo kembali kedekapannya.

"Dari pada ekspresiku yang itu, mereka lebih histeris melihat couple dance kita hyung." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dan di balas anggukkan oleh Jongin.

"Kau belum melihatnya?"

"Tidak sempat." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia memang tidak sempat melihat reaksi orang-orang terhadap couple dancenya bersama Jongin karena terpancing emosi melihat reaksi fans Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo mengecup singkat bibir Jongin.

"Aku maafkan."

Kyungsoo kembali menyamankan tubunya ke dalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

"Aku sayang Jongin." Jongin terkekeh mendengar penpengakuan Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus lembut rambut coklat lelaki itu. Mengantar Kyungsoo ke dalam tidur yang nyeyak.

"Aku lebih sayang padamu, Hyung." Jongin mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak membersihkan dirinya. Padahal biasanya ia sangat risih dengan tubuh yang lengket.

.

END

.

Omake :

"Cks. Lihatlah mereka berdua." Baekhyun berkata sarkas meski tahu hal itu tidak berguna.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih tidur dengan berpelukkan padahal hari telah pagi. Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu dengan semua member yang menatap mereka geli.

"Dasar Kyungsoo hyung. Di luar saja sok cool, tapi kalau bertengkar dengan Jongin tidak keren sama sekali." Semua member mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Uri Kyungie sangat lucu. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya." Jongdae menahan tangan minseok yang hendak berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bangunkan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Suho.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Kalian lupa mereka tidur jam berapa? Lagian, jadwal kita hari ini mulai dari sore."

Dan mereka semua kembali beraktivitas masing-masing, ada yang menelpon, menggoreng sosis, mandi, bahkan mencuci pakaian dalam.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Mereka masih berada dalam mimpi kok.

Note :

Hahahahah ini fik apaan coba.

gegara gak bisa tidur dan terlintas ide murahan seperti ini. Semoga suka aja yah.

btw, aku tau kaisoo udah gak sekamar dan aku menyayangkan hal itu. wkwkwk

jangan lupa review yaaa..

Salam,

anna

mwah.


End file.
